Somnolent
by TannerBananer
Summary: "If you stop believing in anything," Hinata stared insipidly at Sasuke, her eyes hollow - ruthless nothingness devouring her whole, "It no longer hurts". The pain drenched in those words directed at Sasuke overwhelmed him, he felt his throat tightening. Whoever said love was bittersweet was wrong, It's only bitter.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/n: I hope you enjoy this. It was made by impulse because I freaking love this couple to death. This has been my otp since I was 12, and all the fanfics I've wrote about these two never really intrigued me. This one will last, I feel it in my nuggets. Anyways. It's 3 in the morning, it's October 11, and it's snowing where I am. I have Hockey practice at 5pm today, and I want to bake a cake. Hopefully. So I better get to bed. I'll write Chapter 2 tomorrow, seeing how this chapter is shamelessly short. Warning, there may be some slight OOC- Heck. There's a huge OOC!Hinata. Probable OOC!Sasuke. My first hockey game is on Friday. Wish me luck. Don't know yet if I'll be playing center this year or Defense. Hm. Love 'ya. **

* * *

_Astereognosis_

Hinata felt dumb.

Not the lack of intellectual form of insignificance, no. She was well aware of her knowledge and was slightly cocky when it came down to her mental capability she claimed. She felt the dumbness soak into her skin, as if a lathering bath, and just sat there, engulfing the dumbness raw. Sitting in the bleak room, the walls barely lit from the candlelight that flickered weakly on the nightstand, she felt the paper cloth on her fingertips, and relished in its crisp texture, as if the feeling alone was something new to her, which might as well be.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly at the sight of the Hyuga Heiress perched delicately onto a bed that was provided for his testing subjects, and crossed his legs casually whilst keeping his gaze donning the young Kunoichi, "you're probably wondering where you are" he murmured, his sickening tone barely audible, although Hinata never heard such a loud voice in her life. Orochimaru laughed briskly once Hinata side-glanced at him, her vision holding no wavering curiosity he assumed it would attain, although he still chuckled, somewhat taunting her inadequate memory.

"You're thinking, 'who is this man?', 'who am I?', 'what am I doing?' or something along the lines of that, aren't you? Young heiress. Well, you see" he lifted his lanky body from the seat where was directly across from Hinata, and strode broadly over to her, placing his finger under her chin gently, Hinata made no movement, no flinch, no blush, no reaction whatsoever as his slender finger pressed down on the receptor hidden under her jaw.

"There's an injection point on your body that I created. It extracted the certain molecules that stabilized your Byakuugan. Least to say, I've finally discovered for myself the bloodline trait your heritage held so secretly & closely to their hearts" smirking devilishly while he walked towards the counter holding various chemicals from needles to test tubes. Lifting up a thick needle, filled with red liquid, he flicked the glass gently and smiled a Cheshire grin over at the young girl that sat insecurely on the bed. She rubbed her arm at the sight of the needle, and felt slightly scared from the medical utensil.

"If I sell this, Shinobi across of all countries will have a little of Hinata in them, not to mention the Hyuuga family's Kekkei Genkai" he smiled as he placed the needle back into its cabinet. "But sorrowfully, Hinata. You don't understand this information, don't you?" he cooed, leaning his frame against the marble counter top as his finger laid on top of his bottom lip, mocking Hinata's dull mind.

"No need to worry though, Hinata" he quickly retaliated from his recent foreign-pity on the young Heiress, and turned his body quickly grabbing another needle from another cabinet, and walked over to Hinata who sat now in a bored manner staring back at Orochimaru, her eyes reflecting the nothingness that roamed her mind, Orochimaru inwardly cackled at the pure adrenaline he had from simply staring into the Hyuuga's pride possession and felt the glossy surface of the needle which held chemicals which would harm the young Hyuuga into insanity.

"Be careful now, would want to hurt you" he whispered while placing the needle into the injection point underneath her chin, metal scraping against metal as the tip of the needle slicked into Hinata easily, her eyes dilated from the drugs injected into her as her hands clenched the frail paper bed in pain, the irony of his words finally hitting her like bricks as she felt the intense pain of the drug rapidly spreading through her whole, the electricity swallowing her veins as her body was rejecting the negative chemicals, she made no movement other than the muffles pants, her body claimed and stone-like.

"Orochimaru" the Nin turned his head whilst he still continued to inject the drug into Hinata's jaw and smiled feverishly while he was faced with Sasuke standing broadly in the doorway, his eyes boring into Hinata silently, the insipid expression sprawled across his face telling how he shown no interest in his once was classmate being kidnapped & tortured by his teacher.

"The roots you requested for in Suna have been delivered, they're in your study" he briskly stated, when attempted to leave, but before he could slick away into the abyss of Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru moved his way from his total view of Hinata, "she's lovely isn't she? I was thinking of making her into a puppet. Would you like a puppet, Sasuke?" Orochimaru pulled out the needle with a marvelous 'sleeek' from the injection and smiled weakly over at the missing-nin.

"I have no need for a puppet" Sasuke replied, "not even for personal needs?" Orochimaru inquired, mentally questioning his sexual orientation while he gently laid the now sleeping Hyuuga onto the paper bed somewhat gently. Sasuke didn't pick up this subliminal message as his response was bleak and bored, "I can handle my own personal needs" Orochimaru chuckled at his own humor, "you sure can. Tell Kabuto that Cell B-15 will need his attention soon, she's in a coma-state and will need nutrients every day. I have a plan for her" he ordered, and as soon as Sasuke left, Orochimaru followed suit, leaving the unconscious girl sprawled on the bed, her practical lifeless form breathing faintly the only sound eerily producing the halls.

He left her there for 9 months.


	2. Chapter 2

It was odd, he couldn't deny that fact, that Orochimaru held such a precious yearning to keep the mere living Kunoichi alive, although only for her to literally lay there and collect dust as if an antique doll. Although, Sasuke wasn't curious enough to just ask the Sanin leisurely about the Hyuuga Heiress he willingly kept breathing and alive by continuously injecting nutrients into her form. Oh no, Sasuke wasn't that interested in the girl.

Shifting his form, he stood at the door of the room whilst Orochimaru was preparing the regular dose of breakfast in the syringe, his medical mask on, hiding the twisted smile at the red liquid as he pressed the metal needle into the receptor under her chin. After close, and brief study, Sasuke noted the extreme pain of the reaction of this process on Hinata.

"Sasuke" Orochimaru hissed, his attention devoured whole by scribbling down the observations of the young Hyuuga tucked neatly underneath the crisp, white sheets. "Hm" Was his response as he held his motionless stance behind the invisible line of the door, rejecting the chance of striding closer to Hinata, and fully digesting the girl's presence in this place, growing fond of the thought of Hinata as a faceless dummy, rather than the wallflower he remembered in his classes that wouldn't blend in with the testing tubes slipped into her wrists, or the dried blood that Orochimaru didn't clean from her constant nose bleeds from her bodies radical temperature conversions from withdrawing without 12 hours of the her daily perscripted drug that Orochimaru plans to perfect in a year. With his lack of curiosity, Sasuke didn't inquire his scientific explorations donning Hinata revolving around such perfection of a drug.

"I'm selling her Byaakugan tomorrow morning, and I need you to attend to her for a week" it was more of a question than a command, and although Sasuke was quiet, his mind was raving with such a burden he will carry for seven days, needless to say, he wasn't pleased.

"Just let her die" he carelessly offered, still not allowing a toe cross the border of the room, boring his eyes into the pale childlike-hands of Hinata as they laid stone-like at her sides.

Orochimaru lightly chuckled at such a statement and turned his eyes away from the clipboard, to stare Sasuke down from his high-pedistal, "It would be ideal to let this woman die, not to mention it'll gain me an advanced study on a new patient I'm working on, but alas, I need this girl alive for selling her brand" Sasuke shown no interest in this, and kept his face in its emotionless façade, Orochimaru forced a long, dramatic sigh to fill in the silence of the room and sat himself down beside the the waist of the girl - the paper sheets protesting from it's unfolded perfection - and softly stroked her pale, cold cheek. "the main organism needs to be active for the primary cell to not combust, or else the users eye will simply lose vision, and eventually the remains of the cell will pass through the victims stream and slowly, he will lose all of his hearing along with it. I call this the Hellen Keller effect" Orochimaru smiled up at Sasuke through the white fabric that was concealing his mouth, as if he was logically brilliant, and if Sasuke's ego wasn't as huge, he most likely would deem the Sanin to be nothing less than.

Sasuke blinked slowly while ingesting the information, "I'll take care of her" he monotonically whispered, challenging his patience with this damned girl, while Orochimaru crossed his legs and smiled mockingly down at the Missing-nin in faux pleasure, "get out now" he spoke, and with Sasuke's irony to keep out of the room, he left down the hall in need of a drink to calm his rattling idea of his mothers ideal wife to be probably be cooed sweet nothings by the world's most deadliest ninja, as he tested her with his rubber-gloved hands.

Sasuke momentarily relished in the foreign feeling of his childhood as he remembered the suggestions of his usually few-worded mother to get to know the girl of the Hyuuga house, only in weeks span, she was teasingly tossing the term of marriage around involving Hinata and Sasuke.

This whole situation claimed that idea to quickly shatter. Let alone even be thought of.

Sasuke fell asleep that night with the temptations of simply leaving the girl in the morning to attend a personal mission, and he was almost out the hideout, until he found himself stuck outside of the Hyuuga's room, simply watching the steady breathings of her chest rise and fall, in a sickening depth of a sleep, Sasuke mentally lashed at himself of how pathetic it is for himself to be wary of his mentality, rather than carry out a command from his instructor, and quickly stepped foot into Hinata's life without her acknowledging his existence in it.

"Useless" he muttered while collecting the typical rations of vitamins and placed them equally into a syringe, the only oddity of mixing the contents was the bottle of 'Subject 42' that needed 0.18 pt, the small amount quickly converted the whole composite into a dreary crimson that would quickly be mistaken for aged blood.

Sasuke stared at the now drug that he created, and mentally shrugged his shoulders at the basic mixture of elements that he slightly felt laughing at such instructions.

Walking over to Hinata, his hands within arms reach of the heiress, he expected his breath to be taken away as if he were still his 7 year old self, for his heart to rise in pace, anything that resurface the nostalgic effects of this girl that she had of him when he was unknowingly wrapped around her tiny finger, but nothing happened. All he saw in the bed was a famished looking girl, her hair pooled around her in an almost Sleeping Beauty type of fashions, dried blood from her frequent nose bleeds, the chapped lips closed tightly – slightly torn in areas – and a pair of thick eyelashes that remained closed, not allowing him the pleasure of sinking into those milky orbs – if he were even able to sink into them. Yes, the Hyuuga girl was still deemed stunningly attractive, even in this state, and he wouldn't doubt that a few men of Konoha are still lingering the forest in search of her perfectly crafted face to appear wounded in an abandoned field barely alive, but bitterly staring down at the lady in comatose, he felt the slightly brighter ambience of his former crush die within him, and he threw away the feelings he ever had of her while he stuck the needle into her, and injected the molecules brutally, feeling her move beneath her skin, the electric heat that spread hastily as she clenched her teeth tightly, only emphasizing the pain on the needle, he felt no history between the two, no flashbacks of his mother, and no feelings, whatsoever – "Idiot" he called himself, for ever expecting something in the first place.

Hinata believed she was dead, but the searing pain that was melting through her veins told her otherwise – in fact, she knew she was sleeping, the particular constant dreams of blankness, of her only looking into a pure white canvas – a Milk puzzle, she thought. She felt the awkward, and malicious injections of of needle that was inserted into her so deeply, it touched the back of her eyes, through her upper neck area, and the tenderness it attained after the injection was over. Yes, she felt very awake during these periods of time, and the following whatever minutes that followed in the aftermath of this, and would actually hear the monitor of her heart beating away rhythmically, having a smidge of hope that would vanish as quick as it came. Then she'd fall into the forever-abyss of her milk puzzles.

Although, in these mere minutes of when the pains at its highest, she'd attempt to think of something else to ponder on, to practically ease the silence of the liquid running through her whole, but nothing would manage, nothing ran through her mind, she was pure nothingness.

* * *

**A/n: Seriously? Fanfictions a bissssh, I literally wrote how I don't even.. Whatever. TAKE TWO :'(  
You guys are so incredibly adorable with your whole reviewing thing going on there ;) Literally made my day when I woke up with a notification on my phone about one of you guys reviewing, I honestly think it wouldn't get that much reviews since it was such a short first chapter (Not to mention this chapter was tiny as well) but nevertheless, you guys are awesome C: I actually have a slight plot for this, but it's my writing that makes the plot lackluster.**  
_ImATwilightFan: _**Literally, I checked that story out because you said that, and yes, it does )': I'm sorry for my unoriginality. I thought I was cool until i found that out, LOL. Anyways, thanks for the review hun, I hope it continue's its wonderfulness.**  
_LoveHinataTwentyNine: _**here's your update hun :') Sorry if it took a long  
**_Saya101:_ **I'm Sorry that nothing happened in that span of 9 months. I purposely made Sasuke avoid Hinata )': But Thank you c:  
**_Guest:_ **Thanks!  
**_Harley944: _Thanks!  
_Sycamore: _**Promising is a huge word, omg. I hope it'll be promising! Thanks  
**_Sheep-San: _**I try, I try. Helsyeah I'm going to try and continue this until it's finished, it's been an idea I had for about a year. AWE, thanks for asking hun, it was good, we ended up losing the game though, fell 4th on the Roster behind another Sask team, a British Columbia team, and an Alberta team. I got in there though! I'm defense this year :') I'd rather be Right Winger, but I have agile ankles, so yep. THANKS! **


End file.
